magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Amiga Format Issue 1
This issue is dated August 1989 and was £2.95 Disk Extra Disk Extra - Jason Holborn - 4 pages (85-86,89-90) *The New Zealand Story (Demo) *Art Files *Frog Demo (Graphical) *Trackmon (Utility) *Vilbm (Slideshow Tool) *Dotil (Utility) News Amiga Format Arrives - (6) Virus X Virus - (6) Microillusions & Activision heading to litigation over distribution of software. (Music X and Photon Paint 2) - (6) Holographic Amiga: Using equipment developed at Loughborough University - (7) A2500 Vanishes - (7) FOFT arrives: The First of a Series - (8) Animated Magic: ANIMagic - (8) Designs on Disks: Zoetrope Design Disks from Antic - (8) Klassix Going Cheap - (8) :US Gold's new budget label to launch with OutRun, World Class LeaderBoard and Foundation's Waste. Snippets *Protext; VIDI-Amiga; Small Business Accounts Xtra - (7) *Plan IT; Ami-graphex; G2 Videocenter - (8) Features Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Exactly what are Commodore up to now? - 2 pages (14-15) :If there was one person in the country who knew everything that was happening to the Amiga, who knew exactly what hardware and software would be available, you'd want to talk to him... so we did. Commodore UK's Head of Technical Support Dr Rahman Haleem. The Video Game - 5 pages (17-19,21,24) :Your view of the Amiga video scene might be slightly distorted. Steve Jarratt went to Leicester to obtain an Alternative Image. Shoot it Yourself - 2 pages (26-27) :Graeme Kidd finds that the easy way to be a Games Designer is to do it yourself with Palace's Shoot'em-up Construction Kit. Best Ever: Top 11 Games - 2 pages (58-59) : Balance Of Power: The 1990 Edition, Denaris, Dungeon Master, Elite, F-18 Interceptor, Hybris, Nebulus, The Sentinel, Populous, Virus, Super Hang-On Musical Mayhem - 3 pages (68-70) :Music Editor Jon Bates explains that with no talent, no expensive equipment and one Amiga, you too can make incredible music... Featuring Amiga Music Studio and Instant Music. Hints & Tips: Workbench - Jason Holborn - 3 pages (75-77) Format Letters - 3 pages (105-107) Guru's Meditations - 1 page (114) Coming Attractions Lone Wolf and the Mirror of Death, Xybots, Castle Warrior, Crime Town Depths, Phobia, Terrarium, DDT - 1 page (10) Sleeping Gods Lie, Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, Pagestream, Ooze, Kaiser, Lords of Doom - 1 page (11) Reviews Games Gra=Graphics, Sou=Sound, Int=Intellect, Add=Addiction Kick Off :Anco have really delivered the goods here. Kick Off is the best football game on the Amiga to date and should be in any games player's library, whether he or she is a fan of real football or not. MicroProse Soccer :This is not a bad game, but it just is not as good as Kick Off. It has more feature though: the indoor league is of particular interest, and the different types of competition add interest too. Voyager :As a 3D shoot-em-up it's one of the best around. Although lasting interest fades because the task tends to get repetitive, the subtler challenge of working out how best to deal with the tougher enemies remains, and with 800 to blast you won't finish in a hurry. Vindicators :Good coin-ops don't always make good computer games but, happily, Vindicators ''does. ''Vindicators ''is an out-of-the-ordinary shoot-em-up, very addictive and playable, especially when played with a friend. This is a good start for the Tengen label: let's hope everything that follows in the future is just as good. New Zealand Story, The :''New Zealand Story is incredibly cute, and at first you'll think you're far too old to be playing such a game. But you're not. This is an incredibly addictive game, and the difficulty tuning has been set just right, increasing your determination to survive to the end of each and every level. Ocean have taken a great coin-op and produced a wonderfully good conversion, which you will no doubt find yourself booting uptime and again. Wayne Gretzky Hockey :All in all, this wealth of detail adds depth to an already good sports simulation, making it one of the better ones currently available. Journey :Altogether, Journey ''is good fun. The keyword system is simple and easy to use and the puzzles are all very logical and intriguing. It obviously won't appeal to hardened shoot-em-up fans, but anyone who likes games that require thought input will be rewarded with many hours of enjoyment. Mayday Squad :All in all, with plenty of baddies to blast and some clever puzzles to solve, it's enjoyable and exciting for a while: but it is ultimately a simple 'search and shoot' game, lacking in variety and lasting challenge despite the advantage of changeable skill levels. Gunship :''Gunship ''has plenty going for it: the missions are numerous and varied and it's high on lasting interest. The politics are dodgy, but if you're not worried about zapping gooks you'll find the game entertaining, challenging and packed with action. Circus Attractions :The events all require practice to achieve a good degree of competence, and some events are definitely tougher to master than others. None of the events has outstanding gameplay, so ''Circus Attractions comes across as a pot pourri of mediocre games that tend to frustrate more than entertain. The fun improves if you play with two, but not greatly. Powerdrome :After a few days' practice this is a fantastically absorbing game. Initially, the aids to flying help a lot, but once you are good enough to get rid of them it is a unique racing experience. Not only is it worth spending the time on to begin with: it will remain a classic for years to come. Rampage :Rampage ''is a fun game to play. The animation is fine and so are the backgrounds, if a little basic, and the sound effects are reasonably good. The game itself is simple, addictive and, when three of you are playing at once, quite pleasingly manic: but don't expect it to keep you playing for months on end, 'cos it won't. Skweek :On the whole, the game is thoroughly enjoyable because it's so easy to play and yet has lots of variety in the levels. The fun might not last for long, but it's great while it does. African Raiders-01 :The perspective used is good, the game overall is very fast and it boasts good gameplay: but it's not the most exerting of race games and offers little new apart from the map-reading aspect and a couple of new hazards. Still, it's well worth a look. Classic Invaders :Bringing a classic like this to the Amiga is not such a dumb idea: after all it has, and always will have, a place in the hearts of most computer owners. But to produce a version like this and expect people to buy it is shameful. If you really want to play ''Space Invaders, there are many better PD versions which will entertain you rather than make you kick yourself and reach straight for the rubbish bin. Navy Moves :This game differs from Army Moves in the scenario only. Navy Moves too has extremely difficult gameplay, to the point where it spoils your enjoyment rather than increasing it. Ifs incredibly tough and for the first part at least, the game is simple, uninspired stuff. Spherical :The control is awkward, but the game's fun to play and although it's unoriginal it's quite a mental exercise. With 200 screens to complete it's liable to keep you busy for some while. Other Software Futuresound 500 - 1 page (31) :Listen up! Rachel Deckard goes for the phones and jacks into the best Amiga sound sampler around. X-Cad Designer - 1 page (63) :Powerful graphics chips make the Amiga ideal for a budget CAD workstation. Jason Holborn looks at the 'official' Amiga CAD package. Real-Time Sound Processor - 1 page (73) :Amiga sound samplers come in a multitude of different shapes and sizes. Jason Holborn checks out a sound sampler with a difference. Hardware Big Mac & Chips - 3 pages (64-65,67) :Apple's Macintosh has earned itself the rare honour of being regarded by many as almost a 'cult' computer. Jason Holborn checks out A-MAX, a new hardware add-on that will give your Amiga that old Mac magic. Public Domain Star Trek, Chet Solace Shareware Extravaganza, TBAG 16, FISH 163, SACC 23, FISH 185, TBYB 12, TBYB 2, TBYB 11, Font Workshop - Jason Holborn - 3 pages (79,81-82) Game Busters Game Busters - 4 pages (97-100) *The Real Ghostbusters, Forgotten Worlds, Thunderblade - (97) *Lords of the Rising Sun - (97-98) *The Running Man - (98-100) *Kick Off - (99) *Millennium 2.2 - (100) Other Credits Art Editor :Trevor Gilham Reviews Editor :Andy Smith Technical Editor :Jason Holborn Production Editor :Damien Noonan Design Assistant : Sally Meddings Contributing Editors : Jon Bates (Music), Brian Larkman (Graphics) Contributors :Steve Jarratt, Graeme Kidd, Rachel Deckman Publisher :Greg Ingham External Links You can find scans of all the game related pages at The Amiga Magazine Rack Issue Index Category:Contains Amiga Reviews